1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antitheft device for an automobile or other vehicle, and more particularly the invention relates to a combination locking device and cooperative ignition circuit interrupting device which will prevent or substantially deter the surrepitious entry and theft of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alarm systems for vehicles and antitheft devices for automobiles and other vehicles are of a considerable variety. A multitude of devices have been devised to operate in a variety of ways.
For example, various alarm systems are known in which an alarm is sounded by tampering with an automobile. Other devices are known in which an alarm sounds unless certain activities are performed after entering an automobile within a given time to disable the alarm. Other types of alarms are known in which an alarm may sound where an improper sequence of events are followed in an attempt to start an automobile.
Other antitheft devices have been proposed in which means are included to disable the ignition circuitry unless certain activities are performed in proper sequence. Likewise, it is standard in the automobile industry to include locking devices connected with the steering mechanism of the automobile to prevent the automobile from being driven without proper insertion of a key in a lock to unlock the steering system.
In virtually all prior devices, the sophistication of the device is such that it is a simple manner to override a power alarm or locking device, or the device is so sophisticated and complicated that its expense becomes prohibitive for wide-spread public use.
The problem of automobile theft, however, is so serious that many inducements, such as advertising campaigns designed to urge a motorist to properly lock his automobile, automobile insurance premium reductions for devices installed to retard theft have been offered. Such inducements, however, have been largely unsuccessful in reducing incidences of automobile theft.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for an inexpensive, reliable, simply operated and easily installed device which will substantially reduce the probability or likelihood of automobile theft. Further, a desirable characteristic of such device includes the fact that the present of such a device of the type indicated is not readily discernible from the outside appearance of the automobile.
This last-mentioned fact is important because time is a key factor in automobile theft. That is, if a thief is to steal a car without towing it away, he must do so in a very short period of time to reduce the likelihood of discovery. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device which will substantially increase the amount of time necessary to override or destroy the antitheft device to the point where the risk involved in attempting to steal an automobile, because of the time factor, is so great that the thief will not attempt theft of the automobile.
In addition to an increased degree of mechanical security, it is desirable that such an antitheft device include means for interrupting the electrical circuitry or include some other electrical or electronic components. However, such electrical circuitry should not be such that it provides any substantial drain upon the battery of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle antitheft device which includes mechanical security to deter or retard entry into a vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved vehicle antitheft device in which the mechanical security portion or lock cooperates with electrical circuitry to interrupt the ignition circuit of the vehicle so that the engine of the vehicle cannot be started when the device is in locked position.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a vehicle antitheft device in which positive action on the part of the driver is required to enable the ignition circuitry, such positive action being in addition to that positive action required by the standard ignition and starter switch of all vehicles commercially sold in this country.
These and other objects and advantages may be obtained by the improved vehicle antitheft device of the present invention, the general nature of which may be stated as including a deadbolt lock mounted in a secure fashion in the door of an automobile operable by a key or in conjunction with other security switches, enabling switch means which is operable by the deadbolt lock and arranged in such fashion that the switch is open when the deadbolt lock is closed and the switch is closed when the deadbolt lock is open, said switch being included in the circuitry with the starter of the automobile, the battery or other power source of the automobile and the standard ignition switch. The antitheft device is thus operated by opening or moving the deadbolt lock to an open position which action closes the switch in the ignition circuitry to allow the automobile engine to be started in normal fashion. Upon closing or locking the deadbolt lock, the antitheft switch is placed in open position so that the ignition circuitry of the automobile cannot be completed and, therefore, prevent the vehicle from being started. Other features may be operably connected to the device, such as a signal device to indicate to the owner or authorized user of the automobile that the deadbolt lock is in open position when the operator leaves the vehicle. Other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.